Five-Paragraph Essay/Transcript
Transcript The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby Tim is shown writing on a piece of paper while he sits at a desk. After he writes a few lines, he makes a face to show he is unhappy, crumples up the paper, and throws it into the wastebasket. Moby picks up the crumpled paper out of the wastebasket and makes a beeping sound. TIM: Oh, it's no good. Moby makes another beeping sound while holding the paper and looking at Tim. TIM: I guess I was off to a good start. Tim holds a letter in front of him and reads it aloud. TIM: Dear Tim & Moby, I'm supposed to write a five-paragraph essay. How do I do it? From, Steven. You're in luck. Well, I guess we're in luck. The five-paragraph essay has a really specific format that you want to follow. Moby beeps. TIM: Right, you have to have a topic before you start. The topic might be assigned by your teacher or you might get to choose it. My essay is on Of Mice and Men, the book by John Steinbeck. Moby beeps. TIM: Yeah, Moby really liked it. Moby beeps. TIM: Yeah, it was a really good story. Anyway, the first paragraph in a five-paragraph essay is called the introductory paragraph. A sheet of paper is shown with the top section highlighted and the words introductory paragraph shown beneath the highlighted box. TIM: This paragraph tells the reader what the essay is going to be about. It's where you grab the reader's interest so it's really important that you make it strong and concise. Your introduction needs to include a thesis statement. This is your opinion about what you are writing. My thesis statement is, "Loneliness is a central theme throughout John Steinbeck's Of Mice and Men". Moby beeps. TIM: Right, it's simple, direct, and you know immediately what my essay will be about. After the thesis statement, you want to cite three examples, or subtopics, that support your thesis. One of my examples would be that at the end of the story, George is ultimately forced to take an action that leaves him all alone. Okay, then I've got to come up with two more points to try to prove what I'm trying to say in my essay, and my intro paragraph is done. Moby beeps. TIM: That's true. Your intro paragraph is sort of a mini outline for your essay. In paragraphs two, three, and four, you expand on those three subtopics that you identified in the intro paragraph. Each paragraph should have a topic sentence that restates one of the three supporting ideas presented in the first paragraph. "At the end of the story, George is ultimately forced to take an action that leaves him alone." TIM: That topic sentence needs support. You need to explain how that example relates to your thesis. TIM reads: George ends Lennie's life because he realizes that Lennie will most likely be killed. George is backed into a corner. He is forced to do something he does not want to do. When George shoots Lennie, he loses his constant friend and companion. TIM: Hey, it's pretty good. My next two paragraphs will be like that one—taking a point from my intro and expanding on it to prove my thesis. The fifth paragraph of your essay is the conclusion. In the conclusion, you want to restate the thesis and the three supporting ideas in a powerful way that ties everything together. It's a lot like the intro paragraph except it should be stronger because now you have presented three paragraphs of evidence for your thesis claim. I might start by adding emphasis with something like, "It is clear that loneliness is a central theme throughout John Steinbeck's Of Mice and Men". Remember to use a transition phrase between one paragraph and the next so that they’re linked up. Moby beeps and holds up a piece of paper that reads "George and Lennie: Friendship and Betrayal in Steinbeck’s Of Mice and Men". TIM: Oh, you wrote your own essay. Moby beeps. TIM: Can I read it? Moby holds the paper close to his chest and shakes his head to indicate no. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts